This invention relates to methods and apparatus for drawing vectors on an XY monitor, for example.
In order to draw computer controlled vectors on an XY monitor it is known to employ a digital to analog converter, hereinafter referred to as a DAC. One conventional technique for drawing computer controlled vectors employs a monolithic DAC and counters which change the XY signal in steps. The problem with such a technique is that the steps limit resolution and produce noise that is visible on the XY monitor.
Another conventional technique for drawing computer controlled vectors makes use of reactive components. This technique results in high resolution and clean signals but causes drifting errors.
In accordance with the present invention the aforementioned problems are overcome by a vector generation technique employing monolithic DACs and reactive components.